


Keep Doing What You're Doing

by costumejail



Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Explicit Consent, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Minors DNI, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Trans Character, Trans Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: I can't even think of a good summary it's just FunKobra heavy making out.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806370
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Keep Doing What You're Doing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: "One person stopping a kiss to ask “Do you want to do this?”, only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss." + FunKobra

Fun Ghoul tumbled onto the bed, dragging the Kobra Kid down with him. The old mattress creaked as they landed on it, and a spring jabbed Ghoul in the back when Kobra pressed him down on the mattress. Ghoul opened his mouth to complain, but Kobra took advantage of the movement to bury his tongue in Ghouls’ mouth. 

Kobra literally licking Ghoul’s teeth shouldn’t have been that hot, but Ghoul still moaned as Kobra pressed deeper, exploring every inch of his mouth. Warm hands found Ghoul’s skin and Kobra worked his hands under his shirt, skating up his sides and down his chest. Ghoul arched into the touch for a moment, before rolling them over so that he was on top of Kobra, pinning Kobra’s hips between his knees and burying his hands in his hair.

A tug at the hem of his shirt told Ghoul to pull back, gasping for breath as he did so. Hands tangled as Kobra and Ghoul pulled his shirt off. Once Ghoul was free from the fabric, he threw the shirt behind him, hearing it land somewhere in the dimly lit room. He turned back to Kobra to see him frozen, eyes wide as he stared up at Ghoul.

“Y’sure y’ wanna do this?” Ghoul asked, sitting up and shifting his weight back just in case Kobra wanted him off.

Wordlessly, Kobra shot upright. He brought his hands up to grip the sides of Ghoul’s face, pulling him into a kiss that said all the words he didn’t. Teeth clacked as Ghoul nodded in agreement. When Kobra lay back again, he pulled Ghoul down with him and he went easily. Now it was Ghoul’s turn to slide his hands under Kobra’s shirt, gliding over hot smooth skin and the silky fabric of Kobra’s binder. Kobra shuddered as he did so and Ghoul pulled back one more time.

“Too much?” he asked, not wanting to overstep Kobra’s boundaries.

Kobra’s response was to grab Ghoul’s wrists and reposition his hands slightly, then he let loose a moan that set heat pooling low in Ghouls’ stomach. 

Ghoul swallowed dryly, “okay,” he nodded again, “okay.”

As Ghoul was about to lean down again, someone banged at the door, sending both him and Kobra jumping out of their skins. 

Party Poison’s voice rang through the door, clearly unimpressed. “No fuckin’ where I can hear it, Witch, y’guys are th’ worst.” His footsteps faded down the hallway as Ghoul and Kobra stared at each other.

Ghoul moved to get off of Kobra, but a hand at his shoulder made him go still.

Kobra pressed a long finger to his own lips and smirked. “Guess we’ll just have t’ be quieter,” he whispered.

Ghoul nodded eager agreement, letting himself be pulled down one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to the anonymous person that requested this!!  
> Feel free to leave a comment or [send me an ask](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/ask) or even [request a prompt + a pairing!](https://sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/post/622035497877929984/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts)  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
